Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal for a sawing machine for separating electronic components and to a sawing machine for separating electronic components, comprising: at least one rotatable saw-blade placed in a housing and a product holder displaceable over the upper part of the saw-blade, wherein the housing is provided on the upper side with a slot-like opening for admitting at least the part of the product holder holding the electronic components into the housing in displaceable manner.
Description of Prior Art
Sawing/separating of the electronic components is a process wherein use is generally made of cooling liquid and wherein fragments such as sawdust are released. This results in a process which causes contamination which is undesirable some distance from the sawing process. The saw-blade which rotates (at high speed) and the product holder can therefore be enclosed with a protective housing. A problem here is that it must be possible to move the product holder relative to the saw-blade; it must after all be possible to move the held electronic components along the upper part of the rotating saw-blade such that saw cuts are formed at precisely determined positions. The housings applied according to the prior art are open on the upper side to allow passage of the product holder. In practice however, this still causes contamination of the surrounding area by cooling liquid and sawing waste.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved sawing machine and a seal with which the contamination occurring heretofore during separation of electronic components can be reduced or even prevented.